Chuutai
After witnessing his teammate's unique connection forging abilities, as well as others from her clan who could mentally control people, Dan decided to create a similar art. One that involved crafting a powerful link between Lord Inuzuka and surrounding Canidae. Those who witness its usage quote it being the pinnacle of Dog based techniques as well as mental manipulation. One that establishes the First Yakikage as a deity among beast. Expanding well beyond simple dogs, Dan managed to encompass the entire Canine family. Ranging across all Canidae. There are two main usages of this technique, followed by a derived technique which involves a singular purpose. Chuutai increased Dan's sensory and presence exponentially. With it, Dan could potentially be anywhere in a continuously increasing radius, within multiple beings. He can also split their senses, being able to gain extra eyes, ears, noses and whatever else he requires. In battle, it allows Dan to gain a similar advantage to that of Pain. Hunting wise, Lord First enhances his overall reach and being. By possessing or receiving the senses transmitted from surrounding canine, Dan basically exist in multiple places at once. Usages Dan is able to expand both his presence and overall existence farther and wider than humanly possible. After forming a specific seal, Dan perceives reality through the senses of any surrounding or targeted Canidae. From dogs to wolves, foxes, coyotes and other canines. Whether domesticated or wild, they forcefully connect. Their senses become his. He experiences everything they do. Allowing Lord Inuzuka to exist in multiple places at once, as far as he wishes. Although their senses are phenomenally weaker than Dan's, Canidae naturally possess senses that still exponentially surpass that of the strongest tracker Nin and other shinobi animals. Meaning Dan possesses a powerful reach when it involves their sense of smell and hearing. Allowing him to track and locate targets, identify danger, and even predict oncoming threats. It's basic usage is something Dan can use almost subconsciously without straining or leaving his body. While he views the world through a canidae's perspective, Dan will continue to move about; Fighting, defending or doing all that is necessary. It creates the perfect hunt, since Dan is able to chase an enemy miles ahead through his own body as well as a hounds. Also in battle Dan can continuously fight while gaining extra pairs of eyes, ears, an extra nose and other senses associated with hounds. Meaning sneak attacks become nigh impossible. The extent to which he creates a sensory link has yet to be limited. Dan has reached beyond his country lines and linked his senses through over a hundred different Canidae species. Sharing all their senses, Dan existed in various locations at once. And when used around him, he gains a wider sensory field, making it impossible to truly attack him without being seen. Dan is able to scour entire countries while remaining stationary. Unlike the Yamanaka's parent technique, Dan is able to link his senses without sending his consciousness into other creatures. Meaning Dan is free to move and act as normal. Also, the distance their transmission can remain is absolutely monstrous. Dan has kept a strong link between his dog senses and himself for miles on end. Never losing their power. With increased mastery, the number of senses he can link at once is nigh limitless. From a single house dog to a thousand Canidae pack that covered an entire country. Although he forces a link between their senses, Dan does not control their actions. To overcome this weakness, Dan often uses it on his own hounds who obey his every will. However, Lord Inuzuka pushed this technique further. Dan has become a powerful spy since a Canidae family member exist in every nation within the Shinobi World. At any minute, Lord Inuzuka can infiltrate a country unnoticed inside of a Canidae's body. This leads to extensive information gathering, target hunting, and even sabotaging. For it, Dan has been questioned by those who know his methods. Based off a powerful Konhagakure technique, Dan domesticated his own version. Instead of transferring his whole consciousness into a body, Dan implants a sliver of his own mind into theirs. Causing them to obey his will as an instinctual order. They unknowingly feel an instinct to perform an action, such as following a specific person, attacking someone, tracking targets or simply protecting random humans. And because most beast act on instinct, it is rare for Dan's will to be rejected. Since beast have weaker minds than humans, Dan is able to possess their body without leaving his own. He gains an absolute control over their body. Lord Inuzuka is able to force Canidae to betray their own allies. Trivia *Thanks to Ben for the idea *Spy section based off of Sinbad from Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic.